


The Name You Call

by Bittodeath



Series: Prompts [14]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Overstimulation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Rimming, Subspace, Tumblr Prompt, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Written for the prompt: Oh fuck I would sell my soul for some WoolBones cock warming. Wooley on his knees in subspace as Bones works.+Sparrow/Fox: prompt 96 of the 100 Kinks Challenge, While One of Them is on the Phone.
Relationships: CT-1010 | Fox/Sparrow, CT-8672 | Crossbones/Wooley
Series: Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94
Collections: Clones Collection





	The Name You Call

**Author's Note:**

> Sparrow belongs to glubtheflyingfish who let me borrow him for this, and is in a relationship with Commander Fox.

"You do realize I have things to do, right?" Crossbones said, lifting an expectant eyebrow at Wooley who had sauntered up to him in the med bay and settled himself right in his lap.

Totally ignoring the fact that Crossbones had a pile of datapads to go through before they arrived on Coruscant.

"You could do me instead", Wooley argued, and damn Crossbones was weak for that look.

Still, he snorted and pulled him into a kiss, fingers pinching his chin.

"I really do need to go through those, unfortunately. Even though I'd rather bend you over my desk."

Wooley shivered at the idea, pupils blowing wide, and Crossbones cursed his tight codpiece.

"How about this", he purred, tugging at Wooley's belt. "You get down on your knees for me, keep my cock warm while I work, and when I'm done, I'll do what I just said: fuck you right there on the desk and watch you make a mess of yourself."

Wooley was breathing heavily and there was no doubt he was just as uncomfortable under his own armour. Apparently, he liked the idea. Crossbones licked his lips.

"You can even", he whispered, "take your codpiece off and rut against my boot if it becomes too much", he offered, and by the look Wooley gave him, he had nearly come in his blacks like a Shiny.

"Fuck _yes_ ", Wooley breathed, already scrambling out of his lap to tug his codpiece off.

Crossbones chuckled and did the same for his, putting it aside and pushing his chair back so Wooley could cram himself under the desk. There was enough space for him to kneel comfortably, and no one would see him there.

Once Wooley was settled under the desk, Crossbones took his place back, parting his legs to give room to his lover, already feeling better without the hard piece of plastoid pressing his cock down. He grabbed a first datapad, feeling Wooley part his blacks and pull him out, and he hissed when Wooley licked at his cock, reaching under the desk and gripping Wooley's hair hard to pull him back.

"I said _keep me warm_ , not suck me off. Do I have to show you how, sweetheart, or can you do it yourself? No distracting me while I work."

Wooley let out a low whine.

"Yes, sir", he answered, sending a shiver down Crossbones' spine.

"Good", Crossbones growled. "Now, be good, or I'll be forced to go back on our agreement."

That seemed to be threat enough, as Wooley shut up and started to take him in. Without warming up, he couldn't take his whole length down at the first try, and knew better than to make himself choke when Crossbones had just reminded him not to distract him.

It meant he had to do this gradually, letting his jaw get used to the position and adjusting his breathing pattern, Crossbones' cock heavy on his tongue making him want to do _more_. He held himself back, though, and scooted closer, dropping his hips on Crossbones' armoured boot and rutting slowly as he took him deeper.

Aside from his cock's little twitches and fresh bursts of precum landing on his tongue, Crossbones showed absolutely no sign that he was even aware he was there, going through his datapad like he would usually do. Wooley loved how it felt to kneel there, being ignored, his cock neglected and knowing he'd get punished if he made too much noise. Even though he really wanted to moan around the length he was slowly taking down his throat.

Crossbones went through his datapads, resisting the urge to reach out and pet Wooley's head. He had been going through the third one when Wooley finally took him all the way in, and what Crossbones expected had happened: he'd slowly stopped rubbing himself all over his boot, smearing his leg with precum, as he settled into a world where nothing else existed but the cock weighing on his tongue and the need to be good, still and quiet. Wooley eventually leaned his head against his thigh, eyes half-closed and expression blissful even with the way his lips were stretched around him.

It would call for a good reward, later, but for now, he really needed to go through those datapads. He couldn't think of how he desperately wanted to take Wooley's head between his hands and fuck his mouth, he couldn't think of how Wooley would feel, stretched out on him and moaning his names, how good he'd look, spilling all over himself and making a mess of his armour. He had to focus. He took a deep breath to resettle himself, and grabbed the next datapad, wishing he was done already so he could take care of his _cyare_.

Crossbones froze for a microsecond when the door to his medical office slid open, snapping his datapad down and glaring at the intruder.

"No one taught you to knock? I could have been with a patient", he growled at Trashfire, who merely ignored him, the ass.

"At this hour? Not likely", Trashfire snorted. "Just wanted to remind you to take some time for yourself and not spend all your time down there. Also needed this", he added, grabbing several datapads on a shelf.

Crossbones coughed to cover Wooley's whimper of surprise at the sudden intrusion, and his own barely held back moan of pleasure.

"Next time you'd better knock", Crossbones warned, picking his datapad back up.

"Hell you're so cranky", Trashfire replied. "Maybe tell Wooley to take better care of you, you're being such a dick today."

"Leave him out of this or I'll whoop your ass", Crossbones growled.

"That doesn't seem like much of a threat", Trashfore retorted, going for the door. "Think about what I said, Cross", he added as he closed the door.

Crossbones felt the urge to throw his datapad in his face, but it was quickly shot done by Wooley's whimpers around his cock as he'd resumed thrusting his hips against his leg.

"Sorry about that, darling", he said, cupping his cheek. "You've been doing so good. How about a little break, mmh? Put that tongue to good use before I have to go back to work."

Wooley made an eager sound and immediately started to bob his head, tongue pressing against him and making him swear to all the gods he knew, and even the ones he didn't. Fuck, Wooley was good at this, sucking like his life depended on it, and Crossbones hissed and gripped the back of his head.

"Enough, darling, enough. Don't make me come yet, love."

He looked at him, and Wooley was still desperately rolling his hips down onto his boot.

"How close are you?"

Two taps on his thigh, and Crossbones nodded.

"Can you wait? If you make a mess, you're cleaning it up."

Wooley looked at him with wide eyes, whimpered and came, mostly over his boot, but some landed on the floor, and Crossbones had to flex hard and reach out to clamp a hand at the base of his cock to stop himself from following. Not that he'd mind much painting Wooley's face white, but they had _plans_. He tutted.

"So _messy,_ love. You better clean that up."

Wooley was still panting and trembling from his orgasm, but he lowered himself and licked his own spend off, first from the floor, and then off the boot, climbing up Crossbones' shin-guard until the armour was clean again.

"Very good", he praised him, and reached out for one of the bottles of water he kept on hand for night like this one where he had a fuckton of work and no will to move from his seat. "Hands off", he said when Wooley reached out to take the bottle, tilting it carefully to let him drink, and Wooley looked so _gone_ already, Crossbones had to hold back from simply hauling him up and into his lap.

"What's your colour, darling?" he asked gently, cupping Wooley's face once he'd drank.

"Mmh", Wooley answered.

"A little break, uh?"

"No, sir", Wooley gasped out. "Green, sir."

"Alright, get back in place, then. I still have some things to deal with before I can take care of you."

"Yes, sir", Wooley replied, settling between his thighs again, though this time he kept his spent cock away from his boots.

It was easy to lose track of time like this, with his cock warm and hard in Wooley's mouth and work to do, and Crossbones when he reached the last thing on his list. A quick glance down told him Wooley was rearing for action again, and he grinned.

"You'd better keep silent, sweetheart", he reminded before tapping on the small holocomm he kept on his desk.

It almost immediately connected.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Fox barked on the other side - suspiciously not activating the hologram feature.

"I could ask you the same", Crossbones replied.

Wooley looked at him with wide eyes, his cock twitching when Fox spoke, and Crossbones grinned evilly, not caring that Fox could see him. He'd seen him do much worse, after all, and would certainly not complain.

"Got a few protocols to run by you", he said, and his grinned widened as he heard a strained whimper on the other side. "Or is now not a good time?"

"Perfect", Fox replied, with that slightly breathy tone only his lovers could recognize for what it was. "Go on."

Crossbones almost snorted at the very clear innuendo, and then rattled off information to the Commander, who replied with a similarly unconcerned tone, even though he had to be balls deep into his lover. Not that Crossbones would blame him, after all, he was very much doing the same - and he'd been the one to initiate the call.

Wooley was growing restless between his legs, humping at nothing, and Crossbones carefully moved to rub the tip of his boot against the underside of his cock.

"Again", he mouthed at his lover.

On the comm, Fox cursed.

"I don't know who you got there with you, Cross, but they'd better do a good job", he said. "And be a _very good boy_."

There was a louder whimper on the comm as Fox's partner very probably spilled, and Wooley whined, pulling off from Crossbones' cock to gasp, cupping his hands under his cock and spilling into them.

Crossbones smirked.

"Tell Sparrow I said hi once he's come down", he said, and Fox laughed, half panting now, and let out a moan that had Wooley's cock twitching and weakly spilling some more.

"Fuck you, Cross."

"You wish", Crossbones just had time to reply before Fox hung up, and he looked at Wooley who was panting, red-faced and at least slightly embarrassed. "Well, darling, that's not what I'd call quiet, but you were _very_ good and deserve a reward", he said, patting his thigh after he'd grabbed a tissue to wipe Wooley's hands clean, taking pity on his trembling lover.

Crossbones pulled Wooley into his lap, carefully not touching his soft cock as he undid his armour piece by piece, setting it aside before he peeled the blacks off until Wooley was naked, cuddled against him and still looking completely out of it. Crossbones pushed aside everything that was on his desk, making room, and hauled Wooley up on it, craning his neck up to kiss him gently, hands rubbing at his thighs.

"Still with me, love?"

"You haven't fucked me yet", Wooley replied, licking his lips, "and you haven't come either. Saving it all for me?"

Crossbones grinned at Wooley's cheek, even though he was shaking slightly from two orgasms already.

"You deserve nothing less than a full load", Crossbones replied. "Lay down, _cyare_ , legs apart, hands on the desk. You move only if I tell you to."

Wooley loved orders - they meant he could either be good, obey, and be rewarded, or ignore them and be punished accordingly. Right now, it was a toss up as to what it would be. He could certainly be a brat when he wanted to be.

Wooley obeyed eagerly, feet flat on the desk. His cock was valiantly trying to harder again, but it was still a bit too soon and without enough stimulation - though Crossbones would see to the latter one. His Wooley was a whole meal laid out for him, and he was _starving_. He brushed his fingers against his cock, watching it twitch, pressed against his taint and got a moan in answer, and Crossbones curled his fingers at the base of his cock.

"If you make noise, people might hear you", Crossbones warned. "Trash is still in the med bay, at least, and there are a few patients. You want to give Arrow something to think about tonight?"

Wooley whimpered and Crossbones pressed a kiss to his knee.

"It's okay, love. Be as loud or as quiet as you want. I'll make you feel good either way... and I'm not against them hearing you scream for me."

He put his hands against Wooley's thighs, thumbs lightly pulling at his rim, and licked his lips. Wooley was breathing hard in anticipation, and Crossbones maintained eye contact as he leaned down and licked at his hole. Wooley's breath hitched, his toes curling around the edge of the desk, and he put his head down on the desk.

" _Fuck_ ", he breathed, "fuck, Cross, I can't keep quiet if you do that."

"Not my problem", Crossbones replied, licking him again. "Maybe someone will take pity on you and come stuff your mouth again."

Wooley whined again, hips twitching and cock finally hardening once more as Crossbones finally gave him his whole attention, tongue tracing his rim and lapping at him eagerly until he was moaning and panting, barely keeping from writhing on the desk - only then did Crossbones harden his tongue to slowly fuck him with it, Wooley scratching at the desk to keep himself from moving or, worse, reach for his cock or his lover. Wooley's crotch was wet with renewed precum, which kept on beading down his length, the heady scent of sex making Crossbones curl his fingers into the hard muscles of Wooley's thighs and ass.

Part of him wanted to make Wooley come like this, on his tongue, panting in desperation and begging for more, but he knew his lover would be reaching his limit and while he didn't mind finishing by himself, Wooley complained if he was promised his cock and then didn't have it. Wooley wanted to be involved in his orgasm, even if it was just being there, watching, and Crossbones indulged him more often than not - painting his skin white or releasing on his tongue or deep within him, depending on how he'd been taking him.

After two orgasms, Wooley would be relaxed plenty, especially given the thorough tongue-fucking he'd just gotten, and Crossbones shivered in anticipation. He was patient enough- yes, he could do that.

Reaching into a drawer of his desk, he took the lube he kept there and applied it generously to his cock, fist curled around it and slowly jerking as he rose to his feet.

"Cross?" Wooley asked, looking up. "What are you-" His eyes fell on his rock- hard cock, and his mouth fell open. "Oh. Oh fuck. Yes. Please, please", he begged, wiggling to settle himself more comfortably.

Crossbones stood between his legs, cock in hand, and he pressed the tip of it again his hole.

" _Ask_ ", he drawled, voice dropping with the intense arousal.

"Please sir", Wooley gasped, his eyes wide and pleading. "Please fuck me."

"Good boy", Crossbones growled, and slowly started to push into him.

Wooley was tighter than he usually was after being opened on his fingers, warm and soft around the head of his cock, and trembling with need. Crossbones kept a hand wrapped under his thigh, holding him open, and pressed the other against his stomach, eyes gone dark with lust. Wooley had thrown back his head, panting lightly, muscles twitching from the strain, from trying not to move and follow Crossbones' lead.

"So good, _cyare_. Taking me like this, not even needing my fingers. Moan for me, love, tell me how good it feels, how much you want it."

His cock had pressed forward enough to rub against his prostate as he slowly thrust in without ever pulling back, and Wooley sobbed from too much feelings, fingers curling and twitching as he did his best to obey and stay still while Crossbones fucked him. Crossbones pulled his hand from his stomach where he could feel himself move under the skin, and entwined his fingers with Wooley's, pinning their hands to the desk as he thrust down to the hilt and stilled, breathing hard and trembling slightly from the tension of keeping himself together for so long.

Wooley was crying, as promised, and Crossbones bent forward carefully to kiss him gently and wipe the tears.

"Hold onto me", Crossbones whispered, and Wooley wrapped a weak arm around his neck, fingernails digging into his nape as soon as Crossbones moved, ankles locking over the back of his thighs to keep him close.

Crossbones rolled his hips slowly, in small but deep thrusts, more grinding into him than really moving in and out, panting into his mouth as they kissed sloppily. Wooley would have bruises from his armour, when Crossbones had left none of the marks he did when they made out.

"You're so good to me _cyare_ ", Crossbones murmured against his lips. "So strong and sweet, so kind and brave, love, do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Wooley sobbed louder, hiding his face in the crook of his neck as he widened his thrusts.

"Cross", he moaned, sounding so close to breaking that Crossbones shivered.

"I love you, my darling", Crossbones whispered. "Please come for me."

Wooley wailed, loud enough that there was no doubt others had heard him - and, probably, the squeaking and groaning of the desk that neither men had noticed - and came, almost dry, making Crossbones shout a loud "fuck" that would dissipate any remaining doubt as to their activities as he thrust deep and came there, panting. They didn't move for a moment, gathering themselves, and Crossbones pressed a kiss to Wooley's cheek and bare shoulder, Wooley turning just slightly to catch his lips and kiss him deeply. He was still trembling slightly, fingers combing through Crossbones's regulation-length hair as they breathed into each other's space.

"I love you too", Wooley whispered, his voice broken. "You know that, right?"

Crossbones buried his face in his shoulder, breath hitching, but didn't answer.

"I love you", Wooley said again, kissing his temple, and holding him tighter despite his limp limbs.

Promising himself to never let his lover doubt it.


End file.
